


Confectionery or: After Dinner Treats

by LucyInTheSkye



Series: Sirius x Remus [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chocolate, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Food Porn, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 14:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyInTheSkye/pseuds/LucyInTheSkye
Summary: September 1979. Sirius tries out different ways of using his mouth.





	Confectionery or: After Dinner Treats

Remus blamed it on the wine they had drunk at dinner. It was either that or the impending full moon, but he much preferred to think it was the drink. It felt like the lesser evil. Sirius mouth was such a provocative little thing, though. Perhaps it wasn’t Remus’s fault at all.

They were seated opposite each other at the kitchen table. Sirius had bought a fancy box of pralines, heart shaped box wrapped in a dark red silk bow. He had eaten three chocolates, so far.

The first one could have been an accident, to be fair. He had used his teeth to very, very delicately bite off the thin coating of chocolate that was around a golden shiny caramel. His lips had gotten smeared with the heavy treacly caramel and he had brought his tongue out and licked, slow and sensuous and extremely thorough. After that Remus had seen the flash of glee in his eyes and he had been able to conclude that no, this was not happening on accident.

Remus had snatched a praline from out of the box and angrily chewed on it, demolishing it between his teeth in seconds while he waited for Sirius’s next move.

The second one had been all chocolate. Remus had watched how Sirius held it between two fingers as he licked it, then pursed his lips and brought them firmly to the melting confection, sucking generously on it over and over. He had turned his head a little, leant in to get a better angle, the whole piece slipping into his mouth, then back out, all creamy molten chocolate over his bottom lip, staining his fingers as it slipped between them. Sirius moaned, so low you almost needed animal hearing to hear it, and then his tongue came out and he rubbed the last of the chocolate over the flat of his tongue. 

Remus, who had taken a second chocolate from the box, crushed it in his hand.

Sirius, after thoroughly cleaning his fingers with his tongue, took a third. He began sucking on this one too, but then Remus saw a thrilling flash of dangerous teeth. There was another moan as the praline broke over Sirius’s bottom lip, a thick white cream gushing out and leaking into his mouth and some slipping out over his chin. Sirius caught some on his finger and sucked it into his mouth, greedy little noises at the back of his throat. 

Remus stared at him, eyes wide and upset. It took him half a minute to compose himself.

Sirius was chugging wine straight from the red wine bottle next he became aware of his surroundings, his perfectly functional, slightly chipped wine glass sitting next to him forgotten on the table. He was wrapping his lips around the rim, sucking on the slim neck of the bottle, throat moving in an intriguing mix of delicate and forcefully rough. The noises of him chugging, the loud gulp gulp of Sirius being forced to swallow, or rather being a greedy little bitch and drinking it down because he thought it was delicious assaulted Remus’ ears, made his body roar with need. 

The bottle was empty and Sirius leaned back, muscular shoulders squared and his dark tongue licking over his lips, catching any errant drops of the sweet wine. He still wasn’t looking at Remus, but there was absolutely a teasing flicker in his beautifully sensual eyes. They looked darker than usual tonight, endless with desire. 

Sirius reached for the box of pralines again, and Remus really wasn’t able to take this anymore. He stared down Sirius’s hand, feeling like a cat ready to pounce. Sirius took the lid, and with a smooth motion he relieved it of the shiny, crimson silk ribbon. The motion was fluid, and Remus stared at the silk as it was wrapped around Sirius’s finger, teased between digits and pulled taut between strong hands. 

Remus growled, angry that his attention had been lured away from Sirius’s mouth, and his head snapped up, meeting Sirius’s eyes dead on. Sirius was laughing openly at him, evil grin all the way up to his dilated pupils, his tongue licking languidly over his bottom lip.

Remus got onto the table, crawling, almost knocking over the empty bottle in his haste. He sat down in front of Sirius, dropping his legs outside of Sirius’s thighs, bracketing him in, stomach swooping with how close Sirius’s head was to his groin. Sirius’s lips. 

He snatched up the silk ribbon and pulled it around Sirius’s neck, pulling him in by it, then tying it back into a bow. Pretty red bow around Sirius’s pale white neck. 

“I think you need to teach my mouth a lesson.”

“No shit,” Remus concurred, eyes moving back to the mouth in question. It was stained with wine and open just a little. It was still smirking. He bent forwards, hand holding Sirius by his chin and tilting his face a little, looking intently or pretending to as the blood rushed to his dick.

His thumb edged into Sirius’s mouth, as did his tongue. Sirius made his mouth go slack, let himself be used. Remus sighed with approval. His tongue and finger were met with Sirius’s tongue, and he trapped it between them, pushed and pulled at it, pressed it down to the bottom of his mouth.

Sirius’s dirty, filthy, delicious mouth was his to use, all his. Nobody else got to stick their fingers in there, nobody else got to coat that tongue in come, nobody else got to demand Sirius lick deep into their arse or suck the sweat off their balls. He was salivating from his thoughts and he pushed spit into Sirius’s mouth with his tongue. He was making a mess, but that’s what Sirius liked, and there was no point for Remus to pretend anymore that he didn’t get off on this. He got off on using his boyfriend, got off on how taboo the acts were, got off on how eager Sirius was to please his darkest, most wolfish side. Sirius didn’t live in a world where he could feel ashamed of himself, and Remus was obsessed with shame, how deeply ingrained it was in him. How much it got him off. It was an unrivalled match, unlikely as it was that these two extremes should meet. 

His fingers fucked steadily into Sirius’s mouth. He was trying to make his lover gag on them, but Sirius was too good for it, was teasing him by not gagging, or perhaps they weren’t long enough to trigger his gag reflex. Perhaps Sirius didn’t really have much of a gag reflex anymore, perhaps he just choked on Remus’s cock to be a tease, because he knew how Remus got off on the feeling and the noise and of course on the idea. Remus groaned with frustration and ripped his fingers out, then set to work on opening his trousers. He noted almost absently that Sirius was ahead of him, that Sirius had already opened his own trousers, had pulled his prick out and was jerking eagerly on it. 

Remus got a firm hold of his length and pulled it out into the open. He was panting and his eyes went from his exposed erection to the bow around Sirius's neck to his face, or more specifically his mouth. It was wet and open from being violated by Remus’s fingers. Remus grabbed Sirius’s head with one hand and pulled him down, fed his erection into Sirius’s mouth.

It was glorious, getting his cock back where it belonged. Sirius agreed, or at least the noises he made sounded like a string of satisfaction and approval and lust for more. Remus gave him more, put both his hands on the silky back of Sirius’s head and pushed him down all the way, leaving his lover bent over and probably severely uncomfortable, but there was a tell-tale noise of not-quite wet enough flesh on flesh so Remus didn’t feel too bad. Sirius gagged and coughed up spittle, which felt every bit of amazing. 

“Take it all, that’s it,” Remus muttered, and to distract himself from talking he used both his hands and his hips to fuck Sirius’s face. It was hard and sloppy and looked so bad and wrong. Sirius sounded as if he was beginning to vomit and Remus dragged him off by his hair, his lover’s face coming into view. Tears and snot were beginning to run down Sirius’s drop-dead gorgeous features, and his abused lips were a wet red mess. Remus ran a hand experimentally over his revealed shaft, saw Sirius do the same on his own. Remus’s was dripping with spit, the really thick and slimy kind that seemed to thrive in the very back of Sirius’s throat. Sirius’s cock looked painfully dry, and Remus released himself, pushed Sirius’s wanking hand away and gave his prick a firm tug to give it some of Sirius’s saliva. Sirius moaned, an almost angelic sound from his soon-to-be wrecked mouth. Remus dried the last of the slick in his hair, then renewed the grip on his head and forced his lover’s face back onto his cock, not really caring if he hit his open mouth on the first go or not. As it was, he was happy to rub Sirius’s face into his sloppy cock and wet pubes, and Sirius moaned and moaned, then slurped. Remus’s cock had found its way home again and was welcomed in with desperately eager wet noises. Remus fucked the willing head all the way down, then pulled up to a disgustingly moist noise of suction, meeting Sirius’s eyes for a second. Sirius looked so turned on, and so out of it. Remus grinned and pushed him back down, all the way, making him gag pitifully and release so much spit Remus could feel it running over his balls. 

“Take my trousers off,” Remus demanded as he released Sirius. Sirius didn’t seem to register the command, but he was still pulling on his own cock and he was emitting a constant stream of happy noises. 

“Sirius, take my trousers off! Are you too cock drunk to hear me?”

Sirius stopped and grinned at Remus, and Remus grinned right back, feeling not just embarrassed but elated. Sirius began removing Remus’s trousers, and Remus helped lifting his bum off the table to get them off.

“Kiss my arse,” Remus demanded next, voice threatening to break, and Sirius dived in immediately, the wet slap of him wanking off starting again. Sirius had to work for it as Remus was sitting down on the table, but he seemed eager to get there and Remus watched intently how his lover pressed in, trying to get his face underneath his balls, then turning his head to the side to get at least his mouth in there. Remus’s full bollocks rested on Sirius’s cheek and his cock leaned magnificently over his head. It was a good look for Sirius, he decided. He stroked the cute bow around his neck. 

Sirius’s tongue finally licked over his hole and Remus grunted in approval. He began rubbing his cock over Sirius’s head, feeling the silky hairs get stuck in the half-dry spit and watching precum trickle onto Sirius’s scalp, marking Remus’s lover just like it should be. Sirius sounded frantic; he wasn’t able to get his tongue very far into Remus’s arsehole and he seemed to have hit upon the compromise of humming into the sensitive skin while he licked over and over the rim. Remus wasn’t sure if he’d ever felt better than this. He came into Sirius’s hair and pulled his lover back to receive the last of the spunk on his face. Sirius was panting heavily, chest heaving and his sinful mouth open and red and dirty from what Remus had made him do. Remus pushed his softening length back inside, rubbed his over-sensitive flesh over Sirius’s willing tongue, watched his lover suck him in, carefully and lovingly, suckling just a little bit to ease his way down from his high.

Remus leaned forward, plastering Sirius’s face into his groin, and took Sirius’s prick from his fist. It was almost there, three hard tugs from Remus’s hand was enough to make Sirius come all over himself. He whined, sounding utterly ruined with his face flush against Remus, and Remus teasingly let go of his prick before it was quite done releasing. It looked funny, pulsing eagerly by itself, sticking out of Sirius’s trousers and wetting the fabric all around. Remus gave it a final tug, then rubbed the residue come from his hand into Sirius’s ear.

“You’re making a mess of yourself,” Remus told him quietly, and Sirius hummed again which made Remus chub up from the vibrations all around. “Your own sticky come all over your clothes. And your hair is fucking disgusting with spunk and spit.”

Remus leant back, unsure if he could continue. The words sounded wrong from his mouth, even though he had chosen specifically what he thought would get Sirius off. 

“Was that too rough for you?” Remus asked.

“No, I liked it,” Sirius responded promptly. He was leaning back into Remus’s cock, and Remus’s cock had shamelessly decided to get hard again.

“You like it rough,” Remus mumbled, stroking Sirius’s matted, messed-up hair. It still looked almost good, be it in a debauched way.

“I like it rough,” Sirius agreed, placing a soft kiss onto Remus’s cockhead. “I like it anyway you like it, more importantly. Reckon I can usually guess what you’re up for.”

Remus smiled and watched Sirius snog his dick, proper slow and messy, and it felt just as good as the raw face-fuck had felt like ten minutes prior.

“More chocolate?” Remus asked quietly, watched Sirius laugh around the dick in his mouth. He pulled out, hand holding Remus’s cock like a prize.

“Don’t mind if I do.”

Remus reached back and got out a praline from the box, placing it decisively on the head of his own penis, where it wobbled precariously. Sirius produced a happy noise and dove back in.


End file.
